The present invention relates to toasting apparatus for toasting various types of food articles. One embodiment of the invention described below is particularly useful for toasting bread slices, and another embodiment described below is particularly useful for toasting bagels or other types of rolls having outer crusts.
A large number of toaster devices have been developed and are available for toasting various types of food articles, such as bread slices, bagels, and the like. However, efforts are continuously being made to improve the toasting operation or the toast produced thereby.